Revelation
by La Mademoiselle
Summary: Fem!Norway can't hide her gender from Denmark forever, especially since she's growing up. DenFem!Nor, human names used.


Yay, my first attempt at characters other than England, Spain, Romano, or Fem!Poland! This took two days to write and is really more of a practice for me to get used to rping as Fem!Norway. I'm sorry to those of you watching me for La Principessa y el Matador... my Spamano well has run dry at the moment... so I bring you DenFem!Nor instead... Human names are used. Since Norge and Danmark have no official human names, I've used the name "Halldora" for Fem!Norway and Danmark's fanon name "Mathias".

**Title:** Revelation  
**Rating:** T for nudity, language, and a few innuendos here and there. They're kids going through puberty, what else can you expect?  
**Plot:** Norway discovers how hard it is to hide her gender as she grows up.  
**Characters:** Norway "Halldora", Denmark "Mathias", Sweden/Berwald, Finland/Tino, Iceland

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

At the beginning, it had been so easy for Halldora to disguise herself as a boy. None of her neighbors could tell. She was pretty for a boy, but so was Finland so no one ever bothered to check if Norway was, in fact, male like them. Denmark was particularly simple to fool, but then, he was not known for his mental acuity. It worked out in her favor since they lived together, sailed together, fought together. They did everything together except bathe. It was perfect.

Then her body began to change as she grew up. She woke up one morning to find her pants soaked through with blood. Startled by the fact that she was bleeding from her vital regions without having been injured, she'd made a beeline to a midwife in the town they'd stopped in to resupply. Once she'd managed to secure the woman's silence, she explained her strange affliction. The midwife had laughed and explained that Halldora was merely on her way to becoming a mature woman.

Halldora felt her insides turn to ice, sooner or later, she wouldn't be able to hide what she was from everyone, then what would happen to her? In a moment of irrational emotion, she collapsed to her knees, crying. Once Denmark figured out she was a boy, would he make her stay behind and clean his house? Even worse, would he make her cook for him? She knew already that the domestic life wasn't for her. She enjoyed raiding towns and villages, spilling blood, and fighting at Denmark's side. It made her happy.

The midwife comforted her and gave her some herbs that would help with the cramps and the discomfort, advising her to wraps bandages around her hips and thighs to soak up the blood. Halldora thanked her and left, truly afraid for the first time. "Hej, Halldor! Where've you been all day? we nearly left ya behind!" Denmark waved to her from the gangplank. "Come on!" she raced up towards him, noticing for the first time how tall the Dane had become. He grinned down at her, "You're so puny, Halldor, did Loki make you short as a joke?"

"Shut up," she growled, punching him in the chest. He laughed and ruffled her silvery-blonde hair, the sound getting louder when he noticed her blush.

The changes didn't stop with the monthly bleeding and the rituals she had to take to hide it from the Dane. They both continued to grow, he kept getting taller and filling out until even she had to admit there was a handsome quality about him. As for herself, Halldora was dismayed to examine her reflection in the bathwater and find her body developing curves. What was more troublesome were the breasts. She looked upon the soft mounds of flesh as something of a curse. At least they weren't that large… at first. Being unable to hide them under her bulky clothing anymore, she began binding them with long strips of cloth, pressing them as flat as she could. She was truly lucky Denmark was an idiot.

The others were harder to fool. Iceland had even caught her in the bath, but she'd managed to swear the child to secrecy, bribing him with a toy she'd brought him from Ireland. Sweden probably knew, but he kept silent about it, and she wasn't about to ask the tall, imposing boy if he really did know her secret. She didn't think he'd pry, but she couldn't help but be cautious all the same. Finland… Finland still believed her lies, but she could see the suspicion in the small boy's face.

* * *

"Hej, Halldor," she shot up. No! Anyone but him! "I'm bored, so let's take a bath together," Denmark slipped into the steaming water, sighing happily. Halldora, with her back to the man, was able to dunk down until only her head and shoulders were exposed.

"Get out, Mathias," she growled, turning to face him, aware of her long hair floating in the water behind her. He smirked and she felt her cheeks flush.

"Nej, we've never taken a bath together," of all nights for him to be stubborn! "We do everything else together: Eat together, fight together, sleep together…" her blush intensified and he seemed to realize his mistake, "Nej! Nej! I didn't mean it _that_ way!" He seemed to compose himself, grinning like the doofus he was despite a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. "I mean, come on, it's about damn time I saw ya naked, what's there to be embarrassed about? We're both men, ja?" Halldora looked away. Denmark huffed in annoyance and walked over to her. She yelped as he grabbed the tops of her arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Idiot…" she moved to cover herself, looking anywhere but at his stunned face.

"A girl… since when have you been a _girl_?"

"Since always, you fool!" she shouted, feeling hot, embarrassed tears running down her cheeks as she sank back into the water. Great… now how was she going to fix this? She knew he was still staring at her and that her breasts were still exposed and she made a vain attempt to cover herself.

"Ya know… you've always been kinda hot…" the Dane mused after a very long awkward pause, "And here I thought there was something wrong with me for wanting to get in your pants…" He pulled her to her feet again, looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on her chest and everything below that. "I like what I see!" he chirped. Halldora felt a rare rush of fury and she decked him then and there.

"You… you… you… YOU IDIOT!" she shrieked, feeling her temper rise, she must have been in that time before her monthly bleeding started. Her emotions were always haywire then.

"Ugh… ow… Hej! What was that for? I was giving you a compliment!" he rubbed his jaw.

"I am _not_ one of those little whores you're so fond of picking up when we stop to resupply," she clenched her fists, "Don't you _dare_ think for a minute I'm on the same level as them!" She wiped at her eyes, getting up to redress and leave the bathhouse, feeling hurt and betrayed. She should have known this would happen! Mathias, the proud Denmark, was nothing but a skirt-chaser who fell for any girl with a halfway pretty face. She should have taken more care to hide herself… now the Dane knew her secret and everything would change. She couldn't ask the innkeeper for another room, the inn was full. Would he take advantage of her while she slept? Would he somehow manage to convince her to let him bed her like he did to so many women? She lay down on the large bed, holding the pillow to her face and wondering if she could suffocate herself before he came upstairs to sleep.

"Halldora," for a moment she didn't respond, unused to being called by her real name, "I asked someone if Halldor had a girl version…" She gripped the pillow even tighter. "Halldora." There was a sharp tug on her hair and she yelped, sitting up.

"Don't do that," she said tonelessly, hitting him with the pillow and letting her face fall into its normal blank façade. The Dane studied her face in the moonlight that streamed through the one small window.

"I'm kinda wondering why I didn't figure it out before now…" he mused, she had half a mind to tell him that he was a complete and utter moron with pickled herring for brains but didn't. "For one, you're way too pretty to be a boy, for another, you're really, really short…" he got cut off when Halldora smacked him with the pillow again, "Damn it! Stop doing that!"

"Stop saying such stupid things then," she told him, getting up off the bed and searching for the bedroll in her pack.

"What are you doing now?" he sighed as she laid the roll out on the floor and crawled into it.

"Going to sleep, you idiot," Halldora wondered how such a dumb person had lived all these years, "We're sleeping separately from now on."

"But… but… _why_?" the Dane whined, "I'm cold…" Halldora merely tuned him out and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes. She was half-asleep when someone _yanked_ her from her bedroll. Startled and thinking an enemy had hold of her, she fought the arms holding onto her. "Damn it Norge!" Denmark shook her a little, "It's only me!"

"Mathias…" she glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold, you're nice and warm," he said, managing to get her on the bed with him. "Will you quit wiggling already?"

"Get… off… me…" Halldora grunted, not happy with the closeness of his face to hers.

* * *

"And that's what really happened," Halldora nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now _that_, I can believe," Iceland commented after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I never really did buy into that whole 'night of steamy passion in the bathhouse' story Mathias told us," Finland chuckled, looking up at the silent man at his elbow, "But you knew all along, right Berwald?"

"Mmm… m're 'r less…" the Swede grunted with the slightest of nods to indicate yes.

"Aw, Hallie, you always ruin my fun!" Denmark pouted, thumping his glass of beer on the table. The female Scandinavian stood up, walked over to the Dane and grabbed hold of his tie.

"Don't. Call. Me. That…" Halldora told him before releasing the article of clothing turning towards the door, "I'm going home, I have to meet with my boss first thing in the morning." She walked into the cold night air, pulling her coat around her body to ward off the chill and the wind.

"Halldora! Wait!" the force of a much larger body suddenly tackling her nearly sent them both tumbling to the snow-covered ground. She kicked the Dane, almost smiling in satisfaction at his grunt. "I'm going to walk you home!" he chirped, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as if she hadn't just nailed him in the shin with a booted foot. Knowing that protesting wasn't going to get her anyway, Halldora walked in silence, her breath making clouds in the cold air. Along the way, it started to snow, falling silently on the two nations as they made their way back to the Norwegian's house. "It's so cold…" Danmark shivered, looking pathetic.

"Fine… you can come in for a little while, warm up, but you can't stay," she told him, unlocking the door and letting him inside.

"Hallie~?" she growled, turned around, and felt herself pressed up against him. "I'm cold…"

"Get off me, Mathias…" she grumbled, pushing against him only to be unsuccessful. "What are you doin-" she gasped a little as the Dane leaned in to kiss her mouth in a way that was hungry, passionate. He reached up a hand to entwine it in her hair, holding her as tight to his body as possible. In a rare display of emotion, the female Nordic wrapped her arms around him in return and hesitantly kissed him back.

"I shoulda done that years ago!" he grinned once they'd broken apart. "It might have gotten you to quiet down much more easily.


End file.
